dallas dream
by Ravendeath
Summary: dallas finally finds his dream girl. but is it to good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

Dally pulled his jacket over his head as he enter Buck Merril's place. As usual there was a party going on for no apparent reason. Sometimes it's for his girlfriend's birthday or Dallas won a derby, but this time for no reason.

He walked inside and made his way over to the bar, checking out a girl sitting on one of the barstools. He eyed her coolly as he sat down next to her.

"Say, baby," he began, "how 'bout I buy you a drink?"

"I don't think so," she answered, getting up. Dallas grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to him. He wanted to get to know her.

"Don't you drink?"

"Yes, but I can get one myself, thank you very much."

"Name's Dallas,"

"Mary,"

She was pretty, but way too much make-up. Dally never did like girls with tons of make-up on their face. Like most guys, he doesn't get why girls wear such heavy make-up when they will look better with it off? Well, some do anyway.

His last girlfriend, Sylvia, would wear her make-up even worse then this, which Dally is surprised that's even possible.

Sylvia wasn't the best girl he dated. She was a tramp, clingy, too much make-up, loud, and a little crazy. She was good in bed, though, but that was the only thing she was good at.

Mary on the other hand was different. She has curly blonde hair and blue eyes, like Sylvia, only not piercing. She's a little on the cubby side while Sylvia was slim. Her face is slightly round with a small mouth with no pouty lips.

"Well, Mary, would you like a drink?"

"You just asked me that a few minutes ago,"

"I thought you might change your mind in that amount of time,"

She sighed, and answered, "Why not, sure."

"Two beers, Merril."

He nodded and got two beers out from the bar. Dally couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from Mary. She had a nice rack and her skirt was short enough for Dally took look at her fair skin. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Mary's eyes widened as Dally's hand went on her leg.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched.

"Calm down, baby."

"Don't 'baby me, grease!" she shoved his hand off her leg. Boy she was ** and that made Dally want her.

"You're sure cute when you're angry,"

Mary gave him an incredulous look and walked away. Dally walked after her, leaving the two unpaid for beers on the counter. Like he would pay for them anyway.

Dally grabbed her arm. She spun around looking frustrated.

"Leave me alone, please," she pleaded. When she said that it reminded him of that fiery redhead. Cherry something.

"You want me,"

"I don't even know you!"

"So, I want you and I don't even know you,"

"Just leave me alone,"

"Why?"

"'Cause… I-I don't know why, but please leave me alone and go bother some other girl that will let you have sex with them," she spat.

Dally really liked the fiery attitude this girl has. She struggled to get out of his tight grip on her arm. Dally smirked in amusement and let her go.

Once he did, she stormed out of the bar leaving Dally with a sly grin on his face.

He knows they will meet again.

(thanks keithurbanfanatic for being my beta)


	2. Chapter 2

dally pulled his jacket over his head as he entered the concert. he didn't need anyone to see him. he doubted anyone would though. he slowly pulled it down and looked around him. its was all little kids and their parents. he didn't want to be here with all these people. but he had to see her. ever since he heared 'we got the party' on the radio he had to see her he had to see miley.

'damn kids' he said leaving the concert. his heart felt like it was about to bust out of his chest. there was something about that girl. she was so beutiful. he wanted to hold her. kiss her. make love to her. not fuck but make love. she kinda of remined him of johnny but not a boy. dallas stood outside of the concert hall watching the people leave. an hour later he was still standing there watching waiting for something. he wasnt quite sure but he felt something in his heart that told him to stay where he was.

two hours later he was still standing there looking at the doors.

'hello' said a voice behind him.

'ssshhh' he said in an inpatian voice.

'the concerts over' said the voice behind him.

'i know that' he said angerly

'then why are you standing there'

'look i' he turned around and saw her. the love of his life standing infrot of him.

she smiled at him and thought 'hes cute' 'what are you doing here' she asked curiously.

'i uuumm well' normaly he could say what he wanted to a girl but she was diffrent. 'i was...i was looking for my dog.'

'your dog' miley said sadly 'that has to be horrible i love dog' then she smiled at him. 'i help you look'

dallas felt his face flush. 'o-okay' hours later they forgot they was looking for a 'dog' and just laughed the night away.

'this is the most fun i had in forever' miley said.

'me too' said dallas still laughing.

'you know, we should go on a date...if you want to anyway'

'y-yeah' dallas replied. 'tommorrow at eight'

'okay' miley said and kissed him on the cheeck. she soon left to go back home.


End file.
